After hitting a golf ball in the game of golf, important visual feedback on the accuracy of the golf swing is obtained by observing the resulting course of the golf ball. It is tempting, therefore, for a golfer to raise his or her head to look up too early, specifically, either before or just as the golf club strikes the golf ball. This temptation frequently causes the golfer to incorrectly strike the golf ball, resulting in an errant shot. It is important, therefore, for the golfer to maintain a head-down position throughout the golf swing.
Several inventions exist for aiding a golfer in maintaining a head-down position while hitting a golf ball. In one prior example, a cap has an elongated visor with a visual indicator comprising a longitudinal line formed thereon. A golfer wearing this device visually aligns the golf ball with the longitudinal line during his golf swing, thereby making him conscious of any lifting or turning of his head. One considerable drawback of devices of this type is that the wearing of an akward elongated visor which, by design, extends significantly into the range of vision of the golfer hinders execution of other activities and, consequently, the visor must be removed often.
Another considerable drawback of devices of this type is that it is up to the golfer to constantly monitor his performance in keeping the visual indicator correctly aligned with the golf ball, and consequently use of this type of device may distract him from concentrating on the more important objective of hitting the golf ball properly. Disadvantageously, many prior inventions are active training devices, requiring the constant participation of the golfer before and during his swing to measure his performance. Moreover, those types of prior devices featuring a visual indicator are distracting to a golfer during his swing, especially since he is primarily relying on his visual senses to hit the golf ball accurately.
Similar drawbacks exist with previous other golfing aids, such as a device of the type having a level that rests in front of the golfer's face and is supported by the golfer's ears or head. Clearly such devices are distracting and obtrusive, not to mention somewhat awkward in appearance. Moreover, devices of this type are also active training devices, thereby disadvantageously requiring active monitoring by the golfer to be beneficial.
Another type of prior device extends downwardly from a visor and attempts to limit the golfer's sight lines by blocking the field of view of the golfer except for a peephole through which to view the golf ball. Such devices are certainly a hindrance when attempting to observe the path of the golf ball after hitting it. Moreover, such prior devices are also awkward in appearance and, perhaps as a result, are not widely used.
Many other prior harness devices have been invented to assist a golfer in keeping proper body alignment during a golf swing. Such devices typically are worn around the user's body and restrict improper movements with guide bars or the like. In general, however, these harnesses do not specifically help a golfer maintain a heads-down position throughout the critical moments of his or her swing.
There is a significant need, therefore, for a device that acts as a passive training aid, in that the golfer is only signalled when he has lifted his head. Otherwise, the needed device should require no active monitoring by the golfer. An improved passive training aid would permit the golfer to concentrate fully on the golf shot at hand, would not rely on visual feedback (which could create distractions), and would be as unobtrusive and subtle in appearance as possible. It is important that such an improved training aid should not handicap the golfer in any way. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.